This invention relates to a phenylene sulfide (PS)/biphenylene sulfide (BPS) copolymer and the production thereof. In another aspect, it relates to an amorphous pipe.
The use of poly(phenylene sulfide) resins, hereinafter sometimes referred to as PPS resin, to produce pipe is known; however, normal PPS resin yields pipe that is crystalline and brittle. For commercial use, a non-brittle pipe that is more flexible and ductile is needed.